


"Squish!"

by RarusMurderHouse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Reference of anxiety, Short One Shot, Time (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, fake anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarusMurderHouse/pseuds/RarusMurderHouse
Summary: Sometimes, you just gotta be cuddled by your temporary dad. Cuddles make all the sad go away!
Relationships: Time & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	"Squish!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Only_Have_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Only_Have_Trash/gifts).



> Okay, so I'm just saying this in general since it's happened before.. There is NOTHING romantic about any of this. Thank u ilu <3

The sound of livestock filled the quiet room, Wild slowly looking at their window. It was opened, allowing fresh air to come through… Twilight fought them on having it open or not.    
  
“It’s good for you!” He argued..   
  
Wild groaned at the thought, turning on their side to ignore the sound of cattle bells clinking. They curled on themselves, gently rubbing over the wool sweater they received at the market earlier.. The amount of people just churned their stomach, making them grip onto Hyrule, wanting to leave as fast as possible.   
  
The breaking point was when a young child began crying when they looked at Wild, terrified, and asking their mother if that would happen to him. They had to leave, so both Twilight and Time walked them back to Lon-Lon.

Wild wouldn’t stop apologizing, but also nervously picking at their sweater.    
  
“It’s alright, you should’ve said something before it got bad, we would’ve understood, cub.” Twi had said, holding Wild’s hand when they started getting more aggravated with the picking. 

“He’s right. But it’s over with now. Me and Twilight are going to be outside, you just need to relax, okay?” Time then commented, letting Wild into a spare room they had.    
  
So here they laid, on their side, and frustrated beyond belief. They looked at their hands as they peaked out from the sweater sleeves, scars trailing up their left hand, stopping at the knuckles. They rolled to their back, lifting their left hand up.    
  
Their sweater sleeve rolled down, revealing the hurt and scarred arm.    
  
With a grimace, “You’re disgusting..” Wild mumbled.    
  
They sat up, puting the giant sweater over their knees, looking at the open window. Wild watched as a bird flew to the ledge, chirping softly.    
  
“Looking for your family to?” They said, knowing the bird wouldn’t answer.   
  
“Me too..”   
  
Wild’s ears flattened, now laying limp as they felt rocks in their heart. Their head found its way between their knees, hiding away into a little ball. They were so occupied and drowned in the sound of the bird, they hadn’t realized the door opened until the soft clink of a tray was on the desk.   
  
Looking up, Wild felt a soft pink go across their face in embarrassment. Time placed down a spoon on the tray, earning Wild’s attention to that as well. A sandwich, soup, milk, and bread… Was it already lunch time? They hadn’t realized. 

Time turned to the bird, offering a finger which it happily landed on. It curiously fluffed its feathers before resting down.    
  
“Birds always do have such a way with words,” He looked at Wild. “Don’t they?”   
  
“I guess so.. I’m not a bird whisperer.”

Wild moved back as Time sat on the bed, watching him hum to the creature. “Don’t have to be. It’s all in the chirps, is what my friend used to say.”

The bird continued chirping, Wild’s ears shooting up in amazement as it began singing, a simple 6-note song. It was repetitive, but interesting. Wild went to reach for the bird, shooting back as it flew up, wings flapping before making its way out the window once more.   
  
“Eventually, things must come to an end.. Even if we don’t want it.” Time continued on. 

He stood up, grabbing the rag he used to carry the tray. “Well, I’ll stop with my rambles, okay? Eat up, you’ll need your energy.”

Wild watched as he began to leave, quickly piping up. “Wait!”

He stopped, turning around, head tilted. “Something wrong?”

“Um.. Tell me about your friend?”

Ah, shit… Time’s face turned slightly sad, looking back at the window.   
  
“If… if you want to..”

Time shrugged, going back to where he was, but standing at the window instead.    
  
“Her name was Fado. We didn’t talk a whole lot, but she was always kind to me.”

His hands rested on the window sill, watching as the cows migrated into the other pasture, Twilight in the far back brushing Epona.

“She always had this fascination with the outside of our… town… Wanted to see what it looked like, the animals, monsters… One day, no one could find her. She just… vanished.”

Wild quickly frowned.

“Even the rudest person there was trying to find her. Me and my dearest friend from her. She was on the edge of our woods, sitting right next to the exit. It was strange. No one had ever gotten that far, since it wasn’t allowed to leave the place. But there, she had the most beautiful bird I’ve ever seen.

Red wings with blue feathers, and purple on its cheeks. She looked at me and said; ‘Link! I think I found a name for it!’”

Time laughed, ears twitching at the soft memory. “‘I named it Gardenia.’ she told me.”

“We eventually had to bring her back, but every day, me and my friend would watch her leave, until after a while, we decided to join her. We were still terrified of leaving, but we liked watching the birds.

She always seemed to understand them, and have full conversations. She taught us their sounds, until we found ourselves having our own conversations too. It was always so nice. Just us three, and the birds.” Time finished, a smile on his face before turning back into a frown, his face becoming dark.   
  
“But.. Lately, it seems like the longer it becomes, the less I can hear what they’re saying.”

Wild frowned, looking down at their sleeves… They hated it when Time became sad, especially since it was their fault for asking. An idea struck them.

“Time! Hey, Time! Look down here!” They said, out reaching their hands.

“Hm?” 

Out of instinct, Time crouched down, now face to face. He jolted slightly as Wild squished his cheeks together, laughing.   
  
“Squish!” They giggled. “Surprise!”

Wild quickly came to a stop in their laughter as Time’s eyebrows furrowed. Anxiety welled back in Wild’s stomach. Was Time angry? This was a bad idea. He’s upset now. Look at what they did-

They yelped as they were pushed to their back, hair sprawled out on the bed. They looked down, curious. Time was face first in Wild’s stomach, hugging around their waist. He seemed to be ‘purring’, eyes closed, and ears at half mast. 

“Time?” They said softly, moving a hand to gently pat his head.

“You remind me so much of her, Wild..”

“I-”

“Minus the fact that if she even dared cooking, she’d burn the entire forest down.”

Wild broke into laughter, cheeks red. They scooted up on the bed more, making grabby hands for Time to lay once more. Time obliged, laying next to Wild instead of on them, holding them close once more.

“Is this alright?” He asked, making sure he wasn’t pushing boundaries.

“Perfectly.”

The younger closed their eyes, snuggling in his shirt. Their ears quickly flapped as Time kissed the top of their head, brushing through Wild’s long hair with his fingers.

“Next time you feel like that, tell me, okay? I want you to be happy and safe..”

Their eyes partly opened before closing again, nodding to his words. “I will..”

…..

“I told you, purple is an ugly color on you!”

“Is not!”

“Is to!”

“Alright, alright.” Twilight said, stepping between both Legend and Warriors.

“War can wear whatever eye shadow he wants, okay?”

Legend huffed, rolling his eyes. “Fine! But he better not come to me for any more fashion advice!”

“Oh, like I needed it from you!”

Twilight groaned, rubbing his eyes as War chased after Legend. He turned as a soft hand touched his shoulder.

“Dinner is done… Would you go get Wild and Time, please?” Malon said, smiling at her descendant. 

“Ah, yes ma’am.”

She thanked him, and he turned off, going deeper into the house. He stopped at Wild’s door, listening for any snoring. He opened the door quietly, starting to step in.

“Hey, d-”

He stopped, face turning soft at the sight. Time was holding Wild close, the younger holding back just as tight. Both of their ears were lowered, settled in a place of comfort, eyes closed, and breathing softly. 

Not having the heart to wake them up, Twilight slowly walked to the dresser, taking the tray of food, and walking out of the room - closing the door with his spare hand.


End file.
